The Tour
by Moi-Master
Summary: Lucy is part of the girl group called '4 Dolls', is with a tour with the group called 'For You', and she has a bad relationship with the lead vocalist, Natsu Dragneel, but would it change when they go on tour together? Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay,I wanted to write something hot, and sexy, so here it is! Some of the songs might be from k-pop, some from j-pop, and a-pop! LOL, hopefully you guys like the first chapter, and yah! :p**_

* * *

><p><em>Lucy<em>

**_Erza_**

**_Levy_**

**Juvia**

_Hey Hey Hey AOA Hey Hey Hey_  
><em>Brave Sound (Drop it)<em>

**_nal baraboneun siseoni_**  
><strong><em>neoneun yejeon gatjiga anheun geol<em>**  
><strong><span><em>neone<em>_nan ajikdo sseulmanhande__un wae nal heon sin jjak bodeusi hae_**

_neomuippeo boyeo naega mworeul ipdeonji_  
><strong><span><em>neomu seksihae boyeo guji nochul an haedo<em>**  
><strong>ajjilhan naui haihil saekkaman seutaking<strong>  
><strong><em>dojeohi nuneul ttel su eobseul geol mallijima<em>**

_jjarbeun chimareul ipgo_  
><em>naega gireul georeumyeon modu nareul chyeodabwa<em>  
><strong>jjarbeun chimareul ipgo<strong>  
><strong>geunde wae hapil neoman nal mollajuneunde<strong>

**_dangdanghan yeojande wae nareul himdeulge hae_**  
><strong><em>neon naman musihae eodiro twilji molla na<em>**

**_sigan nae nail batgo meoril bakkwobwado_**  
><strong>sae gudu singo gwaenhi jjarbeun chimal ibeo bwado<strong>  
><strong><em>neon mollabwa wae mudeomdeomhae wae<em>**  
><em>ttan neukdaedeuri nal mureogagi jeone<em>  
><em>geuman jeongsin charyeo boy<em>

**_neomuippeo boyeo naega mworeul ipdeonji_**  
><strong><em>neomu seksihae boyeo guji nochul an haedo<em>**  
><strong>ajjilhan naui haihil saekkaman seutaking<strong>  
><strong>dojeohi nuneul ttel su eobseul geol mallijima<strong>

**_jjarbeun chimareul ipgo_**  
><strong><em>naega gireul georeumyeon modu nareul chyeodabwa<em>**  
><em>jjarbeun chimareul ipgo<em>  
><em>geunde wae hapil neoman nal mollajuneunde<em>

**_dangdanghan yeojande wae nareul himdeulge hae_**  
><strong><em>neon naman musihae eodiro twilji molla na<em>**

_nan jeomjeom jichyeoga_  
><em>nal baraboneun geu nunbitmajeodo<em>  
><em>wae geuri chagaunji moreugesseo<em>  
><em>ije byeonhal geoya oh oh<em>

**_dangdanghan yeojande wae nareul himdeulge hae_**  
><strong><em>neon naman musihae eodiro twilji molla na<em>**

Screams were heard throughout the whole entire stadium chanting "4 Dolls!4 Dolls!4 Dolls!", the four girls waved.

"Thank you Magnolia!" the four said in unison, and left the stage, leaving only sounds of screams to be heard.

"Finally its over!" said a young lady with blonde locks ; Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of CEO, Jude Heartfilia, current job: vocalist/performer in a band called '4 Dolls'.

"Yeah, I'm so tired, but that was so cool, did you see how many people came!" squealed a petite bluenette; Levy McGarden, bookworm, a runaway girl, current job: vocalist/performer in the same band with Lucy.

"Juvia thinks that we should tour around the city tomorrow!" said the bluenette; Juvia Lockser, daughter of a famous Olympic swimmer who died, current job:vocalist/performer in the same band with Lucy and Levy.

"That's a good idea Juvia,I'll ask our manger later." a scarlet said; Erza Scarlet, daughter of a kendo master who had also died, current job vocalist/performer in the same band with Juvia, Levy and Lucy.

"Yay!'' Lucy and Levy squealed.

"Lets just get ready, then we'll leave, then book our hotel." Erza said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" the three said in unison.

''Good, now lets go!" Erza said, leading the way.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to say we gave it a try, I'd like to blame it all on life, maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, oh that's a lie," Lucy sang, earphones on, scrolling down on her phone. Levy was fast asleep, her head hitting window, Erza was talking to their manager on the phone, and Juvia was using her laptop. They were on a private jet, it was fairly quiet, and calm, only having small conversations, occasionally walk to the bathroom once in a while.<p>

Lucy got up, and went to the washbar, she got a tea cup, and made herself a cup of tea.

"Lu-chan make me one too!~~'' Levy whined, just waking up.

"Yeah, Yeah.." Lucy said, and hummed a song, and finished making the tea, she walked up to Levy and handed her the cup.

"Thanks Lu-chan!" Levy said, and took a sip, and gave her a questioning look ", is this lavender tea?"

"Yeah, is it bad?" Lucy asked.

"No its actually really good." Levy replied.

"Good, lavender tea is supposed to make you calm, and helps you with stress, so I thought it would be good if I made some." Lucy said getting back to her chair and, took out her laptop, and typed away.

"Mira said that it was okay." Erza said, throwing her phone on a chair.

"Juvia is happy!" Juvia said.

"Yay! Lu-chan lets go to the mall!" Levy said.

"Yeah, just wait until we get to our hotel.." Lucy said, not looking at the petite.

''Lu-chan what are you doing?" Levy asked.

"Nothing.." Lucy said as she rummage through her purse, then she took out her glasses, and put them on. Then Levy snatched the laptop away, and looked at it.

"Oh is this a new song?" Levy asked.

"Yes, it was supposed to be a surprise but you ruined it!" Lucy said snatching it back.

"Can you sing it to us?" Erza asked, but more of a demand.

"Okay, fine." Lucy said and took a deep breath.

oneuldo ireoke haruga jinagane  
>onjongil na neomaneul wihae bonaenneunde<p>

_nega gajang johahaneun oseul kkeonae ipgo_  
><em>geoure bichin gajang areumdawoya hal nae moseubeun<em>  
><em>chorahageman boyeo<em>  
><em>nunchi eomneun bam haneureun neomu areumdawo<em>

_nega naro sara bwasseumyeon hae_  
><em>naega neoro sara bwasseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>dan harurado neukkyeo bwasseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>neoui maeum<em>  
><em>naui maeum<em>

_naega neoreul saranghaesseumyeon hae_  
><em>nega nareul saranghaesseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>dan harurado hamkke haesseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>neol huhoe eobsi bonaejul su itge<em>

_nunape inneun geol da deonjyeobeorigo sipjiman_  
><em>keuge sori jireugo sipjiman<em>

_geugeol deutneun geon na honjappuningeol_  
><em>tadeureo ganeun chotbulgwa hamkke<em>  
><em>eolma namji anheun nae maeum<em>  
><em>areumdaun i jibi gamokcheoreom neukkyeojyeo<em>  
><em>nunchi eomneun bam haneureun<em>  
><em>neomu areumdawo<em>

_nega naro sara bwasseumyeon hae_  
><em>naega neoro sara bwasseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>dan harurado neukkyeo bwasseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>neoui maeum<em>  
><em>naui maeum<em>

_naega neoreul saranghaesseumyeon hae_  
><em>nega nareul saranghaesseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>dan harurado hamkke haesseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>neol huhoe eobsi bonaejul su itge<em>

_gakkeum nado neocheoreom_  
><em>da dwirohago bakkeuro naga<em>  
><em>sullo apeumeul useumeuro seulpeumeul<em>  
><em>ssiseo naerigo sipeo haji anheul ppun<em>

_nega naro sara bwasseumyeon hae_  
><em>naega neoro sara bwasseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>dan harurado neukkyeo bwasseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>neoui maeum<em>  
><em>naui maeum<em>

_naega neoreul saranghaesseumyeon hae_  
><em>nega nareul saranghaesseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>dan harurado hamkke haesseumyeon hae<em>  
><em>neol huhoeeobsi bonaejul su itge<em>

_nega naro sarabwasseumyeon_  
><em>naega neoro sarabwasseumyeon<em>  
><em>dan harurado neukkyeobwasseumyeon<em>  
><em>neol huhoeeobsi bonae jul su itge<em>

Lucy took a deep breath again and looked at the three. "So how was it?" Lucy asked.

"You should definitely sing that solo Lucy, I'm gonna call Mira again, and see what she will says." Erza said, and picked up her phone.

"Lu-chan that was a good song! Who's this about?" Levy asked.

"N-no one in particular, and plus I hate men, even if I sing songs about love, they always end up as he looks at me as trash, and I have to play dirty. So pretty much I hate men." Lucy replied, Levy pouted.

''You should date someone once in a while you, just get the feeling of it, it can turn out alright if you tried, if you know what I mean." Levy said, and winked at the blonde, which made her really confused.

"She said it was okay Lucy, and also a band is gonna join us on tour." Erza which got Lucy's attention the most.

"Which band, Love You? Evol? Gurl? Who? Which?What? Please tell me?!" Lucy said in complete turmoil.

"Its the band 'For You'." Erza replied.

"No not them?! I have bad relationship with one of them, god dammit!" Lucy said, banging her head on the coffee table.

"Lucy, Juvia thinks it would be fun!" Juvia said trying to cheer Lucy up, Lucy looked up, blood on her forehead.

"You think so? I have the worst relationship with the lead vocalist in that pretty boy band, he's my rival." Lucy replied wiping her forehead with a towel.

"Juvia thinks so!" Juvia said patting the blondes head.

"Thanks Juvia, I'll try to make good relationship with him on the tour!" Lucy said building her self esteem.

"That's the spirit Lu-chan!" Levy added.

"Yeah you're right it was his fault anyway, he should be the one who should be apologising, and pleading for mercy!" Lucy said.

"I don't think you should do that.." Levy and Juvia said, but it was to late,Lucy wasn't listening to them anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was it?! Okay this idea just popped in my head when I kept listening to AOA's song "Miniskirt", which was the one I put in this story, and also that song that Lucy was singing when she was on earphones was "Almost is Never Enough", by Ariana Grande, and the third song was "If I Were You", by 2ne1, AOA and 2ne1 is a kpop girl band for people who doesn't know them, and Ariana Grande, is well a-pop, but she's like celebrity bae.**_

_**If liked or loved then give me a review or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! - =3= Pyon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hehehe, okay here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

><p>"Girls meet Natsu, Gray, Loke, Jellal, and Gajeel." Erza said ", and this is Lucy, Levy, and Juvia."<p>

"Heartfilia." Natsu sneered.

"Dragneel." Lucy sneered also.

"Jellal why can't we do a tour with a different group?!" Natsu whined.

"Yeah Erza, why them,out of all of the groups!?" Lucy also whined.

"Shut up!" Erza and Jellal said in unison, Natsu and Lucy shrinked in fear, hugging each other.

"I want both of you to get along in this tour." Erza said sternly.

"Hai!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

"Good, as you know we will be in the tour together for 1 year. I hope we all get along well." Erza said in a sophisticated serious tone.

"We know.." Lucy and Natsu mumbled.

"Okay now we will leave right now, get your luggage ready, and we'll fly off soon." Erza said, and lead the way.

* * *

><p>"Yo flame brain, where did you put my shirt?" Gray asked searching his luggage.<p>

"You don't need one stripper, you remove your clothes anyway." Natsu said snickering.

"Your no help, Gajeel?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, but Salamander's right." Gajeel stated. Natsu chuckled.

"Shut up!" Gray said to Natsu and with that silence filled the air, Lucy's typing was only heard.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Natsu was kinda getting annoyed by the sound.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Natsu stood up, and walked up to Lucy, she had earphones on, focused on the screen of her laptop

"What do you want Dragneel?" Lucy asked not even looking at him.

"Could you stop typing for a moment its getting annoying." Natsu said, Lucy finally looked up at the salmon head.

"No." Lucy said coldly.

"What are you even typing anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing.." Lucy replied quickly.

"It is something, let me see.'' Natsu demanded.

"No, and why would I show you?" Lucy asked.

"Good question, just let me see what you're typing, there problem solve!" Natsu said snatching the laptop away from her. He saw everything she was typing "... A new song..."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, I was gonna surprise my group, but you typically destroyed it, 2nd time in a row." Lucy mumbled.

"This is supposed to be a duet, who's gonna sing the second verse?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know, probably just sing the whole song myself." Lucy replied.

"I'll do the duet with you." Natsu said.

"Okay- wait what?!" Lucy said in turmoil.

"I said I'll do it with you, I like the song." Natsu said.

"No." Lucy replied.

"Yes, now sing the 1st verse, then I'll pick up the rhythm." Natsu said.

"Fine." Lucy said sighing, she took a deep breath, and started singing.

_Lucy_

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_  
><em>I'd like to blame it all on life<em>  
><em>Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie<em>

_And we can deny it as much as we want_  
><em>But in time our feelings will show<em>

_'Cause sooner or later_  
><em>We'll wonder why we gave up<em>  
><em>The truth is everyone knows<em>

_Almost, almost is never enough_  
><em>So close to being in love<em>  
><em>If I would have known that you wanted me<em>  
><em>The way I wanted you<em>  
><em>Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart<em>  
><em>But right here in each other's arms<em>

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_  
><em>But almost is never enough<em>

Lucy gave Natsu a cue to sing.

**Natsu**

**If I could change the world overnight  
>There'd be no such thing as goodbye<br>You'd be standing right where you were  
>And we'd get the chance we deserve<strong>

**Try to deny it as much as you want**  
><strong>But in time our feelings will show<strong>

**'Cause sooner or later**  
><strong>We'll wonder why we gave up<strong>  
><strong>The truth is everyone knows<strong>

_**Lucy and Natsu**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough **_  
><em><strong>We were so close to being in love <strong>_  
><em><strong>If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>But right here in each other's arms<strong>_

_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**_  
><em><strong>But almost is never enough<strong>_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
>Almost, baby, is never enough, baby<br>You know_

_**And we can deny it as much as we want**_  
><em><strong>But in time our feelings will show<strong>_

'_**Cause sooner or later**_  
><em><strong>We'll wonder why we gave up<strong>_  
><em><strong>The truth is everyone knows<strong>_

_**Almost, almost is never enough**_ (_is never enough, babe_)  
><em><strong>We were so close to being in love<strong>_ (_so close_)  
><strong>If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you<strong> (_babe_)  
><em><strong>Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>But right here in each other's arms<strong>_

**_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_** (_baby_)  
><em><strong>But almost is never enough<strong>_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby_  
><em>Almost is never enough baby<em>  
><em>You know<em>

Suddenly there was an uproar of claps.

"That was amazing Lu-chan and Natsu!" Levy commented.

"Thanks!" Lucy and Natsu said together.

"Bunny girl pretty good." Gajeel added.

"Yeah." Gray said.

"Juvia thinks that was wonderful!" Juvia said.

"I'm gonna ask Mira if you guys can sing that together." Erza said.

"And I'll ask Gildarts." Jellal said.

"Lu-chan, what's up with all this new songs?" Levy asked.

"Nothing, I don't know, they just came in mind." Lucy replied back ", and don't worry I have a new song for the group too!"

"Really!" Levy said excitingly.

"Yup!" Lucy said, getting her laptop, and typing and clicking some stuff. "Here it is!"

"Ooh! Let me see!" Levy said quickly sitting by Lucy's side, and so was Juvia.

"Its not finish though,I'll finish it some time, but not right now." Lucy said.

"Ooh, I forgot, what song are we suppose to sing in the concert in L.A?" Levy asked.

"Poison, Good Bye Baby, Falling in Love, Missing You, Like a Cat, and Red." Juvia answered.

"Oh, just those?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"How bout' in the end of the concert, you and Natsu can sing your duet?" Levy asked.

"Good idea Levy!" Juvia said.

"I know right." Levy boasted.

"I haven't done the notes in the piano yet, so maybe next time, and plus we have a year." Lucy said.

"Fine... how bout the other song you just written?" Levy asked.

"I haven't went to the studio yet." Lucy replied.

"Bummer..."Levy said pouting.

"Oh, Gajeel what are we gonna sing again for the concert?" Natsu asked.

"Growl, Boy in Love, Bad Boy, Danger, History, and Moonlit." Gajeel replied.

"Just those songs only?" Natsu asked.

"Yup." Gray said getting a bottle of water.

"No one asked you prevy popsicle." Natsu mumbled, but it was loud enough for Gray to hear.

"What did you say tabasco freak?!" Gray said to Natsu.

"I said no one asked you Pervy Popsicle!" Natsu retorted.

_This is gonna be a tough year..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Oh yeah! Finished with second chapter! Okay the duet song was from Ariana Grande ft Nathan Sykes its called Almost is Never Enough, Poison by Secret, GoodBye Baby, by Miss A, Falling in Love, by 2ne1, Missing You, also from 2ne1, Like a Cat, AOA, Red, Hyuna. Growl, EXO, Boy in Love, by BTS, BadBoy, by Big Bang, Danger, by BTS, History and Moonlit, by EXO, all of them are k-pop, I'm a huge fan, and Almost is Never Enough, is a-pop of course! The lyrics are from ! I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

**_If liked then give me a review or add in favorites, or follow this story. And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions, don't be scared, if one of the ideas are good I'll put it in the story!-=3= Pyon!_**


	3. Note

**Not an update!**

**I will not be updating for a while, I don't know when I will update next time, but I just wanted to tell you guys... I'm sorry, I'm tearing up as I write this down,but I wanted to tell you guys I love you all! Very much!**


End file.
